Question: If $8a + 7b + 6c = 2$, what is $-7b - 8a - 6c$ ?
Answer: $= -8a - 7b - 6c$ $= (-1) \cdot (8a + 7b + 6c) $ $= (-1) \cdot (2) $ $= -2$